The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a wireless communication network, a network provider can use a shared channel to transmit data to one or more user equipment. In an example, the network provider provides downlink control information of the shared channel to the one or more user equipment. Then the one or more user equipment can receive data transmitted by the shared channel according to the downlink control information.